Photographic Memory
by Kuro
Summary: [HinaKiba fluff thing. MY TAKE on after chapter 172. NOT WHAT ACTUALLY HAPPENED.] Hinata looks at photographs and remembers how things used to be 6 years ago... Complete
1. A look at photographs

  
  
Heyo! A piece of HinaKiba fluff for Valentine's Day! Oh happy day! Anyways, I read chapter 204, and was inspired. Sadly, 204 ends with Kiba and his stabbing-ness... anyways I don't actually know what happens to the lovely 5 that went after Sasuke (THAT ASS!) so this is basically a 'What if...' sort of story...   
  
**Warning:** This is your **last** warning before reading. **This story contains heavy spoilers for anything over 172. So damned if your not that far and are going to read this anyways!** Thanks!   
  
(This story was also inspired by 'I Don't Want to miss a thing' by Aerosmith, and 'My Immortal' by Evanescence.)   
  
**Disclaimer:** I own only this plot... thing...   
  
~&_&~   
  
**Photographic Memory**   
  
~#_#~   
  
Hinata's eyes rolled over the many pictures in frames on her bedroom dresser. The room was other wise plain, the bed with its white sheets and pillows, the dresser was its polished wood, the floor and bed stand also polished wood, the white rug, and the small white lamp. The only thing she liked about the room was the pictures, of her friends. The people who believed in her.   
  
It had been 6 years since the incident with the Sound and Orochimaru, and... Sasuke. The thought of this sad anniversary brought tears to Hinata's eyes for many reason. She hated thinking of it, and the pictures reminded her. But, she loved these pictures; these were the happiest moments of her life.   
  
The first picture was taken shortly after she had been assigned her genin team. She had been happy that her team accepted her, and didn't look down on her like _some people_ she had the misfortune to know. Not like it mattered much more after that. Within the months that followed, team 8 had traveled all over the Fire Country on missions, useless missions yes, but mission's none-the-less. In this picture, Kurenai was at the left of the picture, leaning against a tree, Shino was slightly in front of her, unsmiling and his features mostly hidden behind his sunglasses and coat. He had been trying to get away from the picture, but he failed miserably, because Kiba has his arm around Shino's and Hinata's necks. Hinata herself was smiling slightly, with her hand up as if she was waving. Akamaru's head peeked out from between Kiba and Hinata's heads.   
  
The second picture in this series was taken after they had received one of their more important missions. They had all tied their head bands to Akamaru and were sitting on the forest ground around him. Shino was smiling somewhat, Kiba was giving the victory sign, and Hinata was merely blushing, Kurenai was taking this photo. Hinata bit down on her lip and continued to the next picture, the one of all nine genin, with Lee, Neji and TenTen. She smiled and her fingers danced across the picture. Everyone was smiling and being generally happy. The teachers were moved slightly away from the group, mostly because of their surprising energy. Neji and Hinata were opposite sides of the picture of course, but neither of them cared, Neji had simply ignored her presence as usual.   
  
Hinata moved onto the next picture, the one taken of team 8 before the final exam, and the one beside it, of Naruto and herself, and then of Kiba and herself. Hinata pushed these three pictures. She hated looking at these ones. They reminded her of everything that had happened that day and the weeks that followed.. All the pictures after these were of after the incident. Her and Shino in a surprise picture, the two were standing against a tree. There was a picture of Sakura, Ino and Hinata when they were 15, sitting around being quiet girls, which was odd for them. There were other pictures of her friends, and her younger sister, and her teachers. She walked away from the dresser and ran her hands along the walls as she walked down the hall of her small house. She had no clue what she was doing anymore; her mind was too lost in thought. These thoughts were filled of the way her life used to be, her friends, but especially the Inuzuka that she still cared so much for. Thoughts of the day returned to her.   
  
During the last of the Chuunin Exam, Konoha was attacked by the Sound and Sand, although Hinata had been knocked out during this, she had heard a lot from Naruto in the days to follow. One day, almost two days after the Chuunin Exam, Sasuke disappeared during the night, leaving Sakura on a bench. Sakura was awakened the next morning by two Chuunin heading to see Tsunade. Tsunade received the information about Sasuke and had sent for Shikamaru, since most other Chuunin were busy. Shikamaru had gathered four people he knew, Naruto, Chyouji, Neji, and Kiba to help him bring Sasuke back. She had found out from Sakura and Lee that they had left. Hinata was absolutely shocked that they would be sent out, but then thought back and began to think they deserved to get a mission like that. They were all amazing Ninja.... unlike herself.   
  
Hinata waited and worried about them. They were gone for a day, but when the sunset, Naruto had returned with a battered up Shikamaru, and a barrel that held Sasuke.   
  
_"Naruto-kun,"_ her words echoed. _"Where is...?"_ Hinata bit her lip, not really wanting the answer. Naruto had looked down at the ground and shook his head.   
  
_"Hinata... I'm sorry... but..."_ It had pained Naruto to even think of it, but he had to say it. _"Kiba, Neji and Chyouji are dead...."_ That had been a shock for them all. Sasuke, Shikamaru and Naruto were brought to the hospital, while Sakura tried to cheer up Hinata. It had been the worst part of her life; even worse than when her family had labeled her a disgrace, nothing hurt more. At the time, Hinata had simply thought this hurt because she never got to say good-bye, or got to settle things with Neji. Also because Kiba was a close friend. Had Hinata continued to believe this, she would have lived the rest of her life as a lie. The statement "You never truly know how much you love something, until it's gone" really did fit at that point. She felt horrible, as if she had taken Kiba for granted.   
  
_"Hinata, you shouldn't feel bad,"_ Shino had commented. _"Kiba and Akamaru would be happy to know that you care that much for them."_ Even if it was true, the truth hurt Hinata.   
  
Soon Hinata went into a state of denial. She would always tell herself that Neji and Kiba weren't dead. They were simply... not there...   
  
Then she slowly let it go. But she still cried for them. In years to come she would lock herself in her room, and later her house, on this day. Naruto had made it his tradition to come and see her, and to spend time with her. Hinata automatically looked at the clock...   
  
_'Naruto-kun will be here around now...'_ Hinata said. She would have been happy, if this incident had never happened. She was happy that Naruto came to see her, but in the past 6 years they had become close friends. Damned if she thought more of him now though. But she felt so pathetic as well... not being able to let it go.   
  
"Hinata?" Naruto's unnaturally soft voice coaxed Hinata out of her thoughts.   
  
"Oh... gomen nasi Naruto-kun," Hinata said, trying to smile but failing miserable. Naruto shook his head. Naruto took his oddly usual seat by the window. Hinata was sitting on the couch. Naruto's company cheered her slightly. They were silent for a few minutes.   
  
"Hey, Hinata," Naruto said suddenly. Hinata looked at him to show she was listening. "Want to go get some ramen?" Naruto asked. Hinata blinked and frowned slightly.   
  
"Well," she thought. _'You would want me to be happy... wouldn't you?'_ "Sure Naruto-kun. Let's go," Hinata smiled warmly at her friend. Naruto gave his fox-grin and the two left the apartment. As they walked, Naruto started going on about trivial things, such as how crappy the missions have been, and stuff that he really actually didn't care about, such as cats. Hinata laughed as Naruto began his speech about cats.   
  
"Their too furry, you know?" he asked. Hinata nodded and looked up at the sky.   
  
_'The sun is shining... are you smiling too?'_   
  
~Owari   
  
~;-;~   
  
Alright so, I made assumptions, sue me. ^^; or don't I don't have money you know that? Anyways, yes, Kiba commits suicide to be able to get rid of one villain, but did he have to?!? I mean seriously, he's my favourite character... next to Gaara and Hinata of course, but anyways, that's unimportant. I could have gone into more detail... but I'm horrible at writing anything other than humor ;-; forgiveness?   
  



	2. Epilogue: Reincarnate

Ah hahaha... my stupidity and forgetfulness, I forgot to tell you people that this story was a one-shot... ^^;; well, after Hyuuga-Hinata so kindly asked for another chapter, I was inspired. So, here is kind of like a prologue, ^^;; enjoy.   
  
And yes, I know it's sad that there's a possibility Kiba dies *cries* Kiba rocks!   
  
Ah, this prologue thing is somewhat... umm... how to say it, happier then the last chapter, kind of ruins the mood...   
  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto, or anything with Naruto. I don't own Kiba's older sister either, he does _actually_ have one, she just remains anonymous.   
  


* * *

  
**Prologue: Reincarnate**   
  


* * *

  
**{Hinata POV}**   
  
I walked across the lawn I was more accustomed to then my own, and up to the porch where I was greeted by an old nin-dog.   
  
"Konnichiwa Kuromaru," I scratched his head. "Is Inuzuka-san home?" The old dog gets up and walks into the house. I used to come to this house often, to visit with Kiba's family. They accepted me, more so then even my own family had ever, I was "adopted" by them, I suppose you could say. I had stop coming awhile back, because I either had no time, or were too afraid to anymore. Afraid of though, I don't remember.   
  
Komaru and his master came onto the veranda a few minutes later. The woman smiled and embraced me.   
  
"Hinata-chan, what a pleasant surprise! I haven't seen you in awhile," I smile back.   
  
"Konnichiwa Seiken-sempai," she scowls at me.   
  
"Hinata-chan, why do you still call me sempai, hmm?" Seiken is Kiba's older sister.   
  
"Ah, gomen nasi Seiken-sempai, but you are my sempai, are you not?" I ask. She laughs and sits on the edge of the railing.   
  
"Hai, hai, but," she looks up at the sky and then back at me. She looks as though she's thinking about something.   
  
"Nan desu ka?" I ask her, I expected her to ask me why I'm here. But she doesn't, she simply grins at me, the way all the Inuzuka do.   
  
"One of the dogs just had a litter," she tells me. "We have an extra pup we just don't know what to do with, he's very rowdy you see," she explains, standing up again. I frown as she gestures for me to follow. She leads me to the Rec. Room, where a ninken is sitting with 4 puppies jumping on her. One looks like Akamaru...   
  
Seiken picks up the pup and brings him over to me. I blink and pet him. His head is soft and warm, like all dogs heads. His body was white, and the ears are a brownish-red. He whines and looks up and me. He squirms in Seiken's arms, and she puts him on the floor. The pup immediately walks over to my foot and sits beside me. Seiken seems pleased by this.   
  
"He likes you," she states. I smile down at the pup and bend to pat his head again. "Would you like to keep him?" Seiken asks. I think about it. It might be nice to have another being around all the time. Dogs are loyal too... I pick up the pup and smile.   
  
"Hai, I would," Seiken smiles at me, then glances at her clock.   
  
"Aiyah~~~! Kuromaru, why didn't you tell me what time it was?!" Seiken screams. The dog gives her a look and walks to the front door. Seiken sighs as I pick up the pup. "Gomen nasi Hinata-chan, but I gotta go," Seiken walked with me to the door and we exit the property. "Come again soon okay?" I nod.   
  
"Alright, I do my best Seiken-sempai!" I say as I wave to her retreating back. "Sayonara!"   
  
"Sayonara!" she calls as she and Kuromaru run off. I watch for a few minutes before turning to return to my house. Walking silently while carrying my new dog, I look towards the setting sun.   
  
"You need a name, little one," I say to it. It whines its response. "You'll help me choose a name you like right?" A small 'yip.' "Alright, um... how about... Aoi?" It growls. "Umm... Aoimaru sounds a bit funny, don't you agree? How about Akamaru?" I ask. It yips, and then growls. "Whats that supposed to mean hmm? Well how about....Ookami?" yet again the pup growls. "I just can't win can? Well then, how about...." I look around me; I'm in the middle of the bridge where Kiba, Shino and I used to meet up once in awhile to spend our afternoon's off together, when we didn't feel like training. "How about Kiba?" I ask. The pup yips happily and bounces in my arms. I laugh. "Well, you look like Akamaru, but are named Kiba," I cuddle the little dog. "So they'll both live on."   
  
We walk a bit further, when I feel a hand descend on my back. I look behind me to see a familiar blond.   
  
"Yo Hinata-chan," he grins and falls into step with me.   
  
"Kombanwa Naruto-kun," I say smiling.   
  
"Glad to see your feeling better Hinata-chan! Where were you today?" Naruto asks.   
  
"I went for a walk, trained a bit, and I went to see Seiken-sempai," I explained. Naruto nodded. He had sometimes gone with me to the Inuzuka's residence, and enjoyed playing with the ninken. Naruto suddenly spots the white ball of fluff in my arms.   
  
"Ah, you have a dog now Hinata-chan?" Naruto asks me as he pets the pup's head. "Whats his name?"   
  
"Kiba," I say happily. Naruto gives me a look, and I laugh. "He chose it, not me."   
  
"Oh, that makes sense," Naruto grinned. "Hey, you two wanna join me, Sasuke, Sakura, Ino and Shikamaru for a bite to eat?" I looked at the ninken, who yipped.   
  
"I've learned to take that as a yes, so, what are we waiting for?" I grinned. Naruto smiled again and led me to the place we would be eating.   
  


* * *

  
**Kuro's Dictionary of Words and Phrases!**   
  
**Nan desu ka?** – What is it?  
**Ninken** – Nin dog!   
  
^_^ Ah ha, now, that's all I'm writing with this... anyways...   
  



	3. Acknowledgment

So may I be damned, I lied about this. Sorry for being a horrible liar. I'm not going to stop it at the Epilogue (I need to change it on the last thing... man I need to wake up...) and I'm continuing on. Simply because, I love writing this! ^__^   
  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing you recognize... I own the dog though, and Kamio Naoko, and her family. THEIR MINE I TELL YOU!! MINE!! O_o Um... back to reality.   
  
_(Ah, quick note- most of the things in italics are Hinata's notes to Kiba. ^^;; This was inspired by Tidus and Yuna from Final Fantasy X and X-2.)_   
  
~&_&~   
  
**Acknowledgment**   
  
~%_%~   
  
It wasn't abnormal to see Hyuuga Hinata running after a white dog anymore. The dog was 2 years old now, and kept Hinata on her toes constantly. To watch Hinata run across town was amusing, to some extent. Sometimes the villagers of Konoha would catch the pup, and hand him back to the girl. She would apologize, and thank the person sheepishly, and the villager would simply smile and say _"No problem!"_   
  
Today wasn't any exception though. Although, today Hinata would have preferred to have stayed inside, but of course she couldn't. Rain or shine, the two did this exercise every morning. Although in this rain, Hinata would have preferred to stay home... at least she would have been dry before going to the academy.   
  
"Kiba! Get back here!" Hinata called after the dog. It stopped for a few moments, before heading towards the forest. "Hey, where'd you go?" Hinata asked, climbing through the trees. "Kiba...? Where are you?" Hinata called out. She finally found a clearing, bursting from the trees, she saw her dog, sitting and staring up at a large stone monument...   
  
_'It's been 7 years since I've been here. I always found it sad coming here, even before you died. Being here makes memories come back, both happy and sad... But Hero's Monument can do that to you....'_   
  
The grass around the clearing was wet, and it greedily sucked up the water. The damp white, now almost transparent flag fluttered in the breeze, and yet this was not what the white-eyed girl concentrated on. Hinata picked up the dog and kneeled in front of the stone. Her hand brushed softly against every name on the monument. There were few she knew, but the ones she did know, had all died during or after the Chuunin Exam. She lost herself in her thoughts. Kiba stayed quiet and didn't fidget, knowing something was happening.   
  
"Hinata-sensei!" Hinata snapped out of her thoughts and quickly removed her hand from the monument. She turned to see a younger girl, no older then 11, with long indigo hair with platinum blond streaks. Her hair was damp, and her black baseball shirt and black pants were soaked beyond belief. She was in one of the classes Hinata helped teach at the academy.   
  
"Naoko-chan," Hinata said, recognizing the student. Kamio Naoko, younger sister to Kamio Mamiko and Mito. Twins that were 4 years older than their sister, and the "geniuses" of their generation. "What are you doing here?" Naoko kneeled beside her teacher and bowed her wet head.   
  
"I come here every morning," Naoko began. "My okasan died when I was 6, and since then I've come here. I always felt I needed to... but today I've come for a specific reason..." Naoko's pastel eyes looked tired and worried. "Today is the day that we have to take the test to see if we can become genin... getting our hitai-ate. I'm worried that I won't pass, Hinata-sensei. Normally it wouldn't matter right? It would just mean I have to try again but with Mamiko-oneechan and Mito-aniki being already chuunin, and having both been amazing in school... it seems like so much to live up too..." Naoko sighed. Hinata nodded.   
  
"I know how that feels," Hinata said, finally looking away from the younger girl. "It's a lot to live up to, neh?"   
  
"Yeah..."   
  
"But... at least you're not in a clan, then you have a lot more to live up to. I'm lucky to even be a Jounin now..." Hinata smiled. She had become a Jounin because of Naruto's encouragement, and training with Sakura and Ino.   
  
"But you're an amazing ninja, Hinata-sensei!" Naoko exclaimed. Hinata laughed.   
  
"Amazing am I?" Hinata asked, still not looking at the girl. "My cousin, who was part of the branch house of the Hyuuga, was supposedly supposed to be under me. Neji-Oniichan is way better than I can ever dream to be."   
  
"Hyuuga Neji?" Naoko asked. She frowned. "But... his name is here..."   
  
"Yes, and he probably would be better than me now, even my younger sister Hanabi is better than I am," Hinata explained.   
  
"So? You're still amazing," Naoko protested.   
  
"Hmm... true, but that's because," Hinata smiled. "I have friends who stand by me, and help me. And because I have precious people, I can be truly strong."   
  
"Precious people?" Naoko asked.   
  
"People who are close to you, and accept you for who you are, and don't care about your family, or what you are," Hinata told the younger girl. Naoko nodded.   
  
"Who are your precious people, Hinata-sensei?" Naoko asked shyly.   
  
"My friends of course," Hinata smiled. "Their also the people I graduated with."   
  
"The nine rookies to take the chuunin exam, with only one person passing because it was interrupted," Naoko said.   
  
"Exactly right," Hinata nodded. "But, we're seven now."   
  
"Oh... gomen," Naoko said.   
  
"No need to be sorry. They died doing what was right," Hinata nodded. "Akimichi Chyouji, and..." Hinata paused and ran her hand over his name again, "Inuzuka Kiba..."   
  
"Were they important to you?"   
  
"Kiba-kun was very important to me, and still is, for he's sitting with us right now," Hinata smiled patting the almost-sleeping dogs head.   
  
"Your dog is him?!" Naoko cried out.   
  
"No, I believe that... this dog was brought to me, because he has part of Kiba in him," Hinata explained.   
  
"Like being reincarnated," Hinata nodded. "That's so cool. He must have cared a lot for you too," Naoko clapped. Hinata sighed.   
  
"He probably did... I just never noticed I suppose, until it was too late to say anything," Hinata bowed her head.   
  
"Eh? What do you mean Hinata-sensei?" Naoko looked surprised at her teacher. She had never seen her so sad.   
  
"I... didn't realize what he meant to me, or what I meant to him, until after he died," Hinata said quietly.   
  
"Ah... that's so sad..." Naoko leaned back on her heels a bit. "I bet he's watching you now though. And I bet he would be happy to know that you realized how much you care for him." Hinata smiled at the girl.   
  
"You think?"   
  
"Oh yeah," Naoko nodded. "I bet he's watching you right now!" A comfortable silence fell between the two.   
  
"Naoko-chan," the girl looked at Hinata. "Do you feel forgotten, or in the shadow of your siblings, because their better than you and are praised?"   
  
"Yeah, it would be nice to be noticed and cared for once in awhile," Naoko admitted shyly.   
  
"I did too, so did Uzumaki Naruto..." Hinata trailed off.   
  
"Uzumaki Naruto? You mean the blond that looks like Yondaime?" Naoko blinked.   
  
"Hai, that would be Naruto-kun," Hinata smiled.   
  
"My Otousan said he was said to be the next Hokage, is that true, Hinata-sensei?" Naoko glanced at her teacher.   
  
"It would be something he's always wanted... to be number one, better than Sasuke-kun, better then everyone, and to acknowledged by the villagers as someone other than just a trouble-maker," Hinata grinned. "He always said he would be Hokage, and I wouldn't doubt if he achieved his goal."   
  
"Wow..." Naoko commented, blinking. "Hinata-sensei... that's inspiring..."   
  
"Isn't it though? It proves that with hard-work, you can become better than the people who doubted you," Hinata stood up. "Well, Naoko-chan, its time for Kiba-kun and I to head home and get cleaned up before heading off to class to help Iruka-sensei get ready. You should get ready too."   
  
"Ano... Hai Hinata-sensei," Naoko stood up too. Hinata smiled down at the girl.   
  
"Naoko-chan, are you still worried?" Hinata asked.   
  
"A little bit," Naoko said sheepishly.   
  
"Well don't worry Naoko-chan," Hinata smiled softly. "You'll do fine, I promise. Well... Ja!" Hinata hoped into the nearest tree, holding onto Kiba, and headed home.   
  
"Hai... Ja ne Hinata-sensei..." Naoko whispered to the wind. "Thank you..."   
  
_'Even though I didn't realize it at first, I found that I was being acknowledged just as Naruto-kun was being acknowledged without it being known. You acknowledged me, didn't you? You believed in me from the beginning. The way I believed in Naruto-kun. And for that I thank you...   
  
...Kiba-kun.'_   
  
*~*~*~*~   
  
Okay, I swear, I'm going to stop telling you I'm finished with this. I'm not... I just keep getting ideas and I'm WAY~ to lazy to start another one... I'm not sure if it was clear in the last chapter, but Seiken is the name I gave Kiba's sister... She needed a nice name, and Seiken obviously wasn't it ^^; Anyways, I'm insane, and don't think I made it quite clear in this but... Hinata is a teacher ^_^ I always saw her more as a Jounin-teacher... and maybe if I write another chapter, she'll be one... so yeah, my HinaKiba storyline continues! ^__^ Eh... there is a huge possibility that there will be another chapter after this. 


	4. Realization

Um... here is the latest of this fic! Its by far the shortest I've done for this, so I apologize in advance!   
  
This was inspired by 'Meet you there' by Simple Plan. How is it that most of this is inspired by one song or another? -__-   
  
~!_!~   
  
**Realization**   
  
~@_@~   
  
_Hinata walked down a familiar path to her old teams training area. In the middle of the clearing stood a man. Although Hinata could only see his back, she felt as though she recognized him. He had dark brown—almost black hair, and wore black pants that were similar to what Hinata used to wear. He also had on a light brown t-shirt that looks slightly dirty. As for his height, he looked only a bit taller than Hinata was now, but around her age as well. Cautiously Hinata walked over to him. Just as she was about to tap him on the shoulder, he spoke.   
  
"Hinata... I've been waiting for you," he said. His voice was so familiar... like someone she knew, but older.   
  
"Who... Who are you?" Hinata asked quietly. He turned around to face her. His eyes were black, and he was smiling at her. The red up-side down triangles on his face gave it away.   
  
"Don't you recognize me?" he asked in mock sadness. Excitement rose in Hinata.   
  
"Kiba-kun!" Hinata screamed launching herself into Kiba's chest. She wrapped her arms protectively around his neck and buried her face in his chest. "I missed you so much Kiba-kun..."She felt his arms wrap around her waist.   
  
"I know you have..." he whispered.   
  
"Kiba-kun... I haven't been able to stop thinking about for years Kiba-kun!" Hinata felt tears well up at the sides of her eyes. "... And... I feel so alone without you sometimes... No matter what I do sometimes, I'm reminded of you..."   
  
"But you still have Naruto, and Sakura, and everyone," Kiba said.   
  
"I know... but they're not you. And..." Hinata stopped.   
  
"Don't worry about it Hinata, I'm always there," he muttered softly.   
  
"Kiba-kun... I... I just wanted to say..."Hinata began; she looked up into his face. "I love you."   
  
"I love you too Hinata," he smiled warmly at her. Hinata smiled back.   
  
"I know..."Hinata whispered. They stood there for a few moments in silence.   
  
"I..." Kiba began. "Never wanted to make you unhappy... but I did... and for that I'm sorry, Hinata..."   
  
"Iie! You didn't choose to die, Kiba-kun!" Kiba looked guilty. "You did what you felt was right... and it saved Sasuke..."   
  
"Still..." a comfortable silence fell between them. Hinata closed her eyes. She could have lived like this forever.   
  
"I won't cry anymore..." Hinata told him. "It worries you doesn't it?"   
  
"I don't like knowing I'm the reason you cry." The tears that had slowly been dieing away came back and spilled out of her eyes. 'I don't understand why he cares so much...' Hinata's tears caused Kiba to fret a bit.   
  
"Hinata... don't cry. I'll be there for you, forever and always," Kiba soothed. "No matter what day, or what time... I'll be there. I promise you... and one day we'll be together again."   
  
"I'll meet you there..." Hinata whispered. Kiba leaned down and kissed her forehead lightly.   
  
"I'll be waiting..."_   
  
The last words of Hinata's dream were mere echoes in her head as she opened her white eyes. She sat up groggily... her vision was blurry. She realized she was still crying. Thinking back to the dream, a new wave of tears hit her.   
  
"Why'd it have to be a dream...?" Hinata sobbed into her hands. "Why?!" There was a small whine from beside her. Hinata looked up, then down to the little pup beside her. She had wakened him up. "I'm sorry Kiba..." she said, wiping her eyes. "I didn't mean to wake you up." The dog looked sympathetic and nudged his masters' knee, his way of asking what was wrong. "It was... a dream Kiba... that made me wish he was still here beside me..." The pup whined and sat in her lap. She patted his head absentmindedly as she sank into her thoughts. "I thought I was strong enough to live... and just have my memories... I guess... I still have a lot of growing up to do..."   
  
~*~*~   
  
I told you it was short. Anyways... tell me what you think. 


	5. Rainbow

  
  
  
*cries* I'm sorry~~!! I was so _uninspired_ for the longest time! *grovels* don't kill me!! I was finally inspired by Fefe Dobson's _'Rainbow´_ which I obviously don't own...   
  
This is shorter then the others, I can tell you that now! Sorry about that, also, I'm sorry that it's slightly... happier then the others ^^;; but this story needs a bit of happiness... poor Hinata has gotten really depressing =_=   
  
As always, I don't own Naruto, only my assumption of Kiba's death. My theory if you will. Although, I HOPE I'M WRONG~~!!! TT-TT   
  
~*~*~*~   
  
**Rainbow**   
  
~*~*~*~   
  
  
_"After the rain there's always a rainbow," Naruto had told Hinata once.   
  
"It's obviously been raining on me for too long," Hinata had replied in a quiet voice. "I'm still waiting for my rainbow..."_   
  
Hinata hated remembering conversations like that. It made her think of the past she tried to forget. All that sadness that had consumed her for so long... she'd rather remember the people who were close to her, in life and death. Remembering led to crying again, which led to hurt and the feeling of betrayal. She hugged herself tightly and looked out the window. It had been raining a lot lately, and she was sick of it. She hated the rain, it made her miserable.   
  
_"Damn I hate rain! It's so hard to go for a walk when it rains," Kiba's slightly pouting sounding voice echoed.   
  
"Suck it up, pup," Shino muttered._   
  
Hinata closed her white eyes and leaned her head gently against the window sill. A small smile crossed her slightly pale face.   
  
"Ar..." Kiba whined from his position on the sill. Hinata absentmindedly patted the dogs head.   
  
"Remembering," she whispered. She placed her heated hand on the window pane. It was cold, like always. Her hand slipped, leaving a trail behind. She watched the rain behind the water streaked window. The rain looked to be slowly easing up. Hinata gave a slight smile at the prospect.   
  
"Come on Kiba," Hinata said. The dog barked and followed. She grabbed her coat before exiting and locking up the house. Although the rain was lifting, the two became soaked quickly.   
  
_"A little rain never hurt anyone! Come on Kurenai-sensei!" Kiba whined.   
  
"We're **not** training in the rain Inuzuka-kun!" their sensei exclaimed. It was a rainy day, and Team 8 had decided to meet at the ninja academy. Kiba frowned, the proceeded to give an uncharacteristic pout.   
  
"This sucks," he muttered unhappily. Akamaru gave his bark of agreement, before Kiba glanced at Hinata. Shino was inside with Kurenai.   
  
"Umm... I'm sure the rain will let up soon," Hinata supplied. Kiba grinned.   
  
"Yeah, you're probably right Hinata!" Kiba exclaimed. The two stood on the porch in silence for a few minutes. "Can I tell you something Hinata?" Kiba asked, staring at the pouring sky.   
  
"Ah, sure Kiba-kun," Hinata said, always staring at the grey sky.   
  
"I love rainbows. They always give me hope that tomorrow will be brighter. You know? Like... the suns message that it'll be back..."_   
  
The dog beside Hinata barked loudly to catch her attention. Hinata blinked and looked at the sky. There was the most attractive rainbow Hinata had seen in her life. She looked in awe at the huge light that seemed to sparkle. For half an hour she and Kiba stood in silence, soaking wet staring at the rainbow. As it began to fade, Hinata put her hand up to the sky, and clasped it, as if trying to hold on to it.   
  
"You're only a rainbow away," Hinata whispered. "I'm still keeping your secret..." Hinata dropped her hand. "Everything fades away, storms... people... Everything except my love for you." Hinata looked at the pup beside her, and motioned her head to leave, and the dog led the way home.   
  
"You were my rainbow, and you faded away. But... a rainbow always returns..."   
  
~*~*~*~   
  
Ah... again with my sorry-ness and stuff...   
  
On another note, I'll be writing two more chapters . . . story things... O_o; Sorry . . . then I'll probably write a one-shot of HinaKiba when Kiba's _alive_! ^^   
  
  
  



	6. Naruto's Reconcile

  
  
Okay, so my lying streak still hasn't ended. I started the second to last chapter, except it got deleted (gah!) and I completely forgot what it was to be about, sorry about that. I had the last chapter already to be put up, so here it is: the sad conclusion to this originally one-shot fic.   
  
Disclaimer: I defiantly don't own Naruto.   
  
~*~*~   
  
**Naruto's Reconcile**   
  
~*~*~   
  
Close friends and the family members that cared were gathered together for a private funeral by the memorial stone. An air of extreme misery consumed all who attended. None more so then a certain blond boy.   
  
"Poor kid," was whispered by most as they watched the blond ninja lean his forehead against the stone. A pink haired kunoichi and a black haired ninja approached him.   
  
"Naruto-kun..." the girl asked, leaning her hand on his shoulder gently. The boy looked up at them; his normally bright blue eyes seemed dark and were bloodshot.   
  
"Sakura-chan... Sasuke..." Naruto rubbed his eyes. Sakura looked sadly at the boy. This persons death had hurt them all, but what hurt Sakura most was seeing someone she had spent so much time with so broken hearted.   
  
"You okay, Naruto-kun?" She asked him.   
  
"I'll... I'll be fine," Naruto muttered, looking at the stone again. The name he had been staring at for the past hour or so. Although in truth he was still in shock about the entire thing. She had died... when she had become someone very close to him; like family.   
  
"We'll... be over there if you need us," Sasuke said, steering Sakura away from Naruto, who nodded. He continued his mourning.   
  
_'I wish... I could have at least been able to say good bye...'_ Emotion over came Naruto, and tears welled unwillingly in his eyes. _'No. I promised her I wouldn't cry...'   
  
~~   
  
"Neh, Naruto-kun," her white eyes stared at the sky sadly.   
  
"Yeah?" he asked also looking up.   
  
"Please, if I die before you do... will you promise not to cry?"   
  
"I... I promise to try not to," he stated.   
  
"No! Please don't cry for me," she demanded.   
  
"That's kinda hard though..."   
  
"Yes, I know, but please, promise me?" she begged. He looked over at her and sighed.   
  
"Alright," he caved. "I promise."   
  
~~   
  
'I told her it was hard...'_   
  
"She wouldn't want you to cry you know," Naruto turned to face the speaker. "She wouldn't want any of us to cry."   
  
"Shino...?"   
  
"She admired you Naruto," Shino continued. "She wouldn't want to know she was the one that made you cry."   
  
"I know..." Naruto admitted.   
  
"Then, you should pay your respects and continue on. She'd be happy to know you're not crying over her; she wouldn't want you to do the same for her that she did for Kiba," Shino stated bluntly. Naruto stared intently at him for a moment, and then turned back to the stone he had become accustom to.   
  
"You're right," the blond agreed. "I shouldn't feel bad... but... I just can't help it."   
  
"You'll have to get over it sometime," Shino commented walking away. "Though, she'll be happy now." That's when it finally clicked in for Naruto.   
  
_'She will be happy now wont she?'_ Naruto felt a smile tug at his lips. He faced the sky and gave a huge smile. _'She's finally joined him...'_   
  
"She'll finally... be complete," Naruto told himself out loud. A small whimper came from beside him. Naruto pat the white dog on the head and pulled him into his lap. "Since, Hinata isn't around anymore," Naruto told the dog. "I'll be watching you." Taking the dog in his arms, Naruto ran over to see Sakura and Sasuke. Shino watched this. Taking off his sunglasses, he too faced the sky.   
  
_'I did what you asked,'_ he thought as he put his sunglasses back on. Stuffing his hands back into his pockets he left the small clearing, shooting a quick glance back over at team 7, seeing TenTen and Lee standing with them.   
  
What had gone through her mind, right before Hyuuga Hinata had aloud herself to be consumed by the darkness that awaited her would be kept a secret from the world of the living forever.   
  
_'Kiba-kun... I'm finally joining you...'_   
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~   
  
I'm sorry~~! I would have said how Hinata died, but I'm that cruel to you, and to myself. (I don't think I'd be able to do it~!!) Well, here you are the ending. I'm glad you guys stuck with me all the way through. Big hugs and large amounts of Krispy Kreme donuts and cookies to all who reviewed. And as promised, I'll be doing a fic where Kiba's _alive_!   
  
Ah, and sorry about Shino's behavior. So out of character, but I've been listening to my dad and sister playing Final Fantasy, and Shino kinda reminds me of Auron. So, I tired making him kinda act like him. Failed at that though.   
  
So until I write my next KibaHina fic, sayonara! U_U   
  



End file.
